mothers day at dalton
by tashxxxx
Summary: it's mothers day at dalton and all our happy, excpet one indivudual


**Disclaimer- all rights go to producers of Glee and Cp Coulter. I only own the plot line. Set just before Regional's  
>Spoilers- Kurt and Blaine are together and none of them know about Kurt's mother's death. Word Count- 1960<strong>

Kurt woke that morning to the sound of shouting outside of his room. He groaned and turned back over to go back to sleep, before the twins, Evan and Ethan, burst through into his dorm room.

"Wake-up, Alice." They said in cheery usion.  
>"Urgh...go away." Kurt said, his voice getting muffled by the cushion over his head.<br>"No...No..."  
>"You have to get up..."<br>"Have you forgotten what day it is, Alice?" Kurt had gotten used to the two of them speaking at once. He lifted his head to take a look at his phone, checking the date, before falling back onto his cushion. _Of course it had to be that day, _Kurt thought, bitterly.  
>"Alice, please get up."<br>"Yeah, don't you want to help us?" They sounded sad that Kurt was not as enthusiastic as they were. Kurt could already feel small tears run down his face as the twins spoke. How could he have forgotten?  
>"I'll be down in a bit. Okay." Kurt said. He watched them leave the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He groaned again before getting out of bed. Tears were streaming down his face and he rubbed them away angrily. <em>At least Reed's not here. <em>

Blaine had gotten up earlier and was now talking rapidly with Wes and David as the twins walked down the stairs. He looked at them in shock.  
>"What's wrong with you two?" Wes asked. They looked at each other, solemnly.<br>"Something's wrong with our Alice." They stated.  
>"He's probably just upset that he can't visit his Mom today." David said, rationally.<br>"Yeah..." The twins replied.

Windsor dorm was unusually quiet now. Most of who had stayed were those that had been unable to visit their parents. Only the twins, Blaine, Wes, David, Dwight, Reed and Kurt had stayed. Everyone else had gone back home to visit their Mothers.

At that moment, Reed came running down the stairs. He tripped on the stairs but was able to stop himself from falling down them.  
>"What's the hurry, dormouse?" The twins asked.<br>"I really need to ask Kurt something." Reed looked around to find that his friend wasn't there. "Oh...where is he?"  
>"In his room." Answered the twins. Reed nodded his head. Blaine, Wes and David had now turned back to their conversation.<p>

"What are you three talking about?" Shouted Dwight, from the beams.  
>"where talking about giving our parents a surprise." Wes replied, secretly.<br>"And what's that then." Reed asked.  
>"We are going to sing to them, via video-feed." David stated simply.<br>"We persuaded Hans to get it all set up before he left." Wes said.  
>"Think we can all use it." The other three asked.<br>"Sure." They replied.

At this moment Kurt walked down the stairs. Kurt was wearing casual clothes and his eyes seemed to be ringed with redness. They all gasped in surprise.  
>"What are you all talking about?" Kurt asked them, lightly.<br>"A surprise for our Mother's seeing as we can't be with the today." Replied David.  
>"Oh." Was all Kurt said.<br>"We're gonna talk to them over a video feed and we thought we could sing to them. Wanna join in." Wes asked. Kurt just shook his head. Tears had started to well up in his eyes at this statement. He turned away from his friends and started to walk back up to his room.  
>"Kurt's what's up?" Blaine asked.<br>"Nothing." Kurt replied a bit too cheerfully, it sounded too forced for Blaine's liking. He started to follow but David pulled him back.  
>"He probably forgot to call his Mom to wish her happy Mother's day. He'll be all right." David was always a bit more rational than most of the others so Blaine nodded solemnly.<p>

They headed to the large common area were, indeed, Hans had set up all the necessary equipment.  
>"Think we should decorate it?" asked Reed. They all replied with 'Duh', making Reed blush slightly.<p>

Upstairs, as the seven Windsor's created havoc trying to decorate the room, which ended up turning into a paintball fight that the twins seemed to win. Kurt was upstairs crying silently. He had called Carole before hand to wish her happy mother's day. He had got her a card but hadn't felt right giving her anything else.

He had started to regret his decision to stay at Dalton for the weekend. At least if he had gone home he wouldn't have to hear the boys talk about their separate Mothers. Also, he would have been able to visit his own. But then again he hadn't wanted to stay in the house as he hadn't wanted to upset Carole on her special day. So now he was stuck here. In Westerville and he wasn't up to driving 2 hours to the graveyard to visit his Mom. He really wished he'd stayed home.

The twins had gotten their paintball guns out and were firing them at everyone. Dwight had run off to his circle of salt, while Reed had decided it would be best to run back to his and Kurt's room, out of the way of the paintball fight that was waging throughout Windsor house.

He walked slowly to their room so as not to fall over anything. When he got to the room he opened the door, starting to speak, but stopped abruptly. The curtains had been closed again and there was a large lump on Kurt's bed, which was making sniffling noises into his cushion.

"Kurt?" Reed asked nervously, edging closely to his friends bed. Kurt seemed to be ignoring Reed totally. "Hey...what's wrong?" Reed asked. Once again Kurt ignored him. Reed stood in the doorway for a few more minutes before going back downstairs to where the paintball fight was in full swing.

Blaine had hid under the table as the twins fired at him, Wes and David. They were covered in paint, whereas the twins were covered head to toe in flour. "Blaine!" shouted Reed from the top of the stairs.  
>Blaine was confused as to why Reed was shouting but decided to look into the mystery. He slowly got to his feet, narrowly avoiding paint shot from Evan's paintball gun. He ran up the stairs two a t a time to meet a distraught looking Reed at the top.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, calmly.  
>"Something's wrong with Kurt." As soon as Blaine heard his boyfriends name he ran to Reed and Kurt's dorm room, throwing back the door. He saw the lump on Kurt's bed. He walked cautiously towards the bed.<p>

"Kurt...what's wrong?" Blaine asked, quietly, shaking Kurt's crying form. Kurt buried his head deeper into the cushion mumbling something Blaine couldn't make any sense of. "Kurt?" He asked again.

"Go away Blaine." Kurt lifted his head up slightly, tears streaking down his face. Blaine felt his heart break at the sight of his boyfriend and quickly scooped Kurt up into his arms, comforting him as Kurt's tears came back once more. Blaine whispered soft nothings into the younger's hair as he cried.

After a good 5 minutes of Kurt, softly crying into Blaine's shoulder, Kurt lifted his head up. "Don't you have stuff to do?" Kurt mumbled.  
>"Are you desperate to get rid of me?" Blaine joked but was shocked back into silence when Kurt didn't answer. Instead his boyfriends tear streaked face had filled with shame. "What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt refused to speak. "If you don't tell me I'm not leaving." Kurt muttered something under his breath that didn't sound very nice. Blaine decided to ignore this.<p>

Kurt leapt off Blaine's lap, which somehow Blaine had pulled him onto, grabbed a cushion and sat on the opposite end of the bed, slowly starting to cry again. Blaine sighed and walked over to his boyfriend. "Please Kurt. Please tell me what's wrong." Kurt mumbled something that might have been an answer if Blaine had been able to hear it. He pulled Kurt's head up to his own, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt silently cursed Blaine's puppy dog face 'cause seriously you could not say no to that face. No matter hard you tried. Kurt sighed and slowly started to talk.

"It's this day. I hate this day. It's the day everything went wrong. My Mom died today, when I was 8. She left me and Dad. She left." Kurt started to cry again into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just stared at him in shock. How could he not know? He was pulled out of his own thoughts as Kurt started to talk again. It seemed as if he was unable to stop once he started. "It was my fault to. I only wanted some Ice-cream so my Mom went out to get some. Except...except when she was crossing the road this mad man appeared out of nowhere. He was drunk and rammed his car right into her. She was dead almost instantly. And I've never been able to forgive myself." Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably now. Blaine whispered into his ear, soothingly. He was shocked and a little hurt. He hadn't known he should have known. Kurt should have told him.

Blaine had met Carole before but he had thought that Kurt's Mom and Dad had split up, not that Kurt's mom had died. Blaine swallowed back tears of his own. They sat there for a long time before there was a noise outside of the door and everyone burst inside.

Dwight, Reed, Wes and David were being chased by the twins and had thought that Kurt's room was the safest to hide, seeing as the twins wouldn't dare shoot there paintball guns in there. They were wrong. They burst open the door to see a crying Kurt in a shocked Blaine's arms. The twins burst into the room, shouting at the others but stopped immediately at the sight.

"Out. Now." Blaine growled at his friends. They shook their heads.  
>"What's wrong?" Wes asked, quietly. Kurt looked away before saying, "Today." Wes looked confused as did everyone else in the room.<br>"What's wrong with today?" Kurt was reaching breaking point now. He didn't want to tell them. He really didn't but it sought of just came out. Loudly.

"MY MOM'S DEAD! NOW GET OUT!" Kurt screamed at the gobsmacked boys, before breaking down into hopeless sobbing again. Blaine gave them all death glares as they left the room.  
>"Poor, Alice." The twins said.<p>

They flinched when they heard Kurt scream "YOU TOO, BLAINE!" Blaine walked out of the room, looking lost and hurt. They avoided Kurt for the rest of the day but couldn't get there previous happy attitudes back. Even the twins were quiet for a change.

By the next day they were all feeling very sorry for themselves. Reed had ended up sleeping with Blaine that night, to afraid to go back into his own dorm room.

As they woke up and started to make their way down the stairs, talking in low voices, they met a surprising sight. Kurt was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping coffee. His eyes were rimmed red but everything else about him was back to the same way he usually was.

"Hey guys." Kurt said as they walked into the kitchen. "I made coffee." The twins were the first to recover saying, "Thanks Alice." Kurt rolled his eyes at this.

Blaine walked over to his boyfriend, with worry in his eyes. Kurt turned around and pulled him into a fierce kiss that left the two of them breathless.  
>"Someone's happy this morning." Wes noted. Kurt shrugged before downing the rest of his coffee and moving onto a second cup.<p>

No one talked about what had happened the day prior, falling back into easy conversation

All was Happy in Warblerland.

**The End **


End file.
